1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to toilet seats, and more particularly to a removable toilet seat and connector.
2. Background
The typical prior art toilet has an upstanding bowl, usually made of porcelain, has a generally oval shape, and an extending back or rearwardly facing support ledge to which a water tank is bolted. The prior art toilet seat has a round, usually molded seat which is of conforming shape to the bowl opening and rests atop the bowl. It is interconnected by a hinge assembly to a liftable cover which rests against the front face of the upstanding water tank. These two pieces are hinged, usually by means of a pair of hinges to a hinge body which is bolted to the toilet bowl through hinge attachment holes in the rear ledge of the bowl. The bolts extend through the support ledge and are firmly fixed in place by means of nuts or combinations of lock washers and nuts.
In the prior art, it is intended that the toilet seat assembly be permanently affixed to the top of the bowl.
The problem resulting from the permanent fixture of the toilet seat is that in order to thoroughly clean the toilet, you have to clean around the hinge assembly and under the raised seat and cover. People find the objectionable task of cleaning a toilet even more objectionable when they have to reach underneath the upraised seat and clean around the attached hinges. Without being able to remove the seat, it is also very difficult to thoroughly sanitize the toilet top.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat cover assembly which can be quickly and easily removed for purposes of cleaning both the seat, its hinges, and the toilet bowl, without the use of tools.
It is a further object to provide a quick attachment device for attaching and removing the toilet seat without the use of tools.